Sezon 3
|kanał = ABC|pierwszy_odcinek = 24 wrzesień 2006 (USA) 17 kwiecień 2007 (Kanada) 6 wrzesień 2007 (Francja) 29 maj 2008 (Szwajcaria) 23 września 2007 (Polska) 11 września 2007 (Węgry) 7 marzec 2007 (Włochy) 3 październik 2007 (Japonia)|ostatni_odcinek = 20 maja 2007 (USA) 9 grudzień 2007 (Polska) 11 kwiecień 2008 (Węgry) 25 lipiec 2007 (Włochy) 12 marzec 2008 (Japonia)|oglądalność = 19,30 mln|w_roli_głównej = Teri Hatcher Felicity Huffman Marcia Cross Eva Longoria Nicollette Sheridan Ricardo Antonio Chavira Andrea Bowen Doug Savant Kyle MacLachlan Brenda Strong James Denton |region_1 = 4 września 2007|region_2 = 5 listopada 2007|region_4 = '-'|odcinki = 2. « 3. » 4. Lista odcinków |sezon = Trzeci}}Trzeci sezon Gotowych na wszystko, amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego stworzonego przez Marca Cherry, rozpoczął nadawanie w Stanach Zjednoczonych 24 września 2006 roku na kanale ABC, odcinkiem Listen to the Rain on the Roof, który był najczęściej oglądanych odcinkiem sezonu. Seria zakończyła się 21 maja 2007 roku odcinkiem Getting Married Today. W Polsce natomiast premiera serialu rozpoczęła się 23 września 2007 roku, a zakończyła się 9 grudnia 2007 roku w telewizji Polsat. Seria składa się z 23 odcinków. Streszczenie Jeśli pierwszy sezon był intrygujący, a drugi był soczystą pokusą, możesz sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak ekscytujący będzie trzeci sezon. Ulubione amerykańskie gospodynie domowe stają w obliczu nowych przygód w miłości, życiu i przyjaźni. Ale lepiej uważajcie, bo pod ich nosem ujawnia się nowa tajemnica. Zdobądź przepustkę sezonową do dramatu, który nie wie, że wszystko wychodzi z prania. Główne wątki fabuły *Skomplikowane życie miłosne Susan, wywołane jej romantycznymi uczuciami do Iana oraz Mike'a, *Potrzeba zemsty Edie, związek z Mikiem i późniejszy związek z Carlosem, *Rozwód Gabrielle z Carlosem i zaręczyny z Victorem Langiem, *Rosnąca rodzina Lynette i śledzenie jej męża, *Małżeństwo Bree z tajemniczym Orsonem Hodge'em, *Zaangażowanie Julie w i pokochanie zbuntowanego siostrzeńca Edie, Austina. Obsada sezonu W trzecim sezonie występuje obsada jedenastu aktorów. Serial jest opowiadany przez Brendę Strong, która przedstawia zmarłą Mary Alice Young, obserwując zza grobu życie mieszkańców Wisteria Lane i jej byłych najlepszych przyjaciółek. Susan Mayer, wcielona przez Teri Hatcher, jest rozwódką i samotną matką, która nieustannie poszukuje stabilnego związku. Felicity Huffman wcieliła się w rolę Lynette Scavo, oddanej żony i matki czworga dzieci, desperacko potrzebującej czasu dla siebie. Marcia Cross wcieliła się w postać Bree Hodge, wdowy i matki dwojga dzieci, starających się być perfekcyjnym pod każdym względem. Była modelka Gabrielle Solis, wcielona przez Evę Longorię, musi poradzić sobie z nadchodzącym macierzyństwem i nieoczekiwanym rozwodem. Nicollette Sheridan wcieliła się w Edie Britt, której liczne krótkoterminowe relacje uczyniły ją kultową postacią. Ricardo Antonio Chavira grał Carlosa Solisa, bogatego biznesmena i męża Gabrielle, którego romans z zastępczą matką jego córki ostatecznie doprowadził do rozwodu. Andrea Bowen grała Julię Mayer, odpowiedzialną i troskliwą córkę Susan, której bliski związek z matką uczynił ją bardziej dojrzałą. Doug Savant wcielił się w postać Toma Scavo, męża Lynette, który próbuje powitać swoją nieślubną córkę w rodzinie. Mike Delfino, cierpiący na amnezję po uderzeniu i ucieczce, grał James Denton. Powtarzająca się postać w ostatnich odcinkach poprzedniego sezonu, Orson Hodge, wcielony przez Kyle'a MacLachlana, jest nowym zainteresowaniem Bree, której tajemnicza aura jest główną fabułą sezonu. W pozostałych rolach ''Shawn Pyfrom wystąpił jako homoseksualny syn Bree, Andrew Van de Kamp, Joy Lauren w roli Danielle Van de Kamp, nieodpowiedzialna i zbuntowana córka Bree, Josh Henderson, wcielił się w Austina McCanna, siostrzeńca Edie, który rozpoczyna związek z Julie, Brent Kinsman, Shane Kinsman i Zane Huett, grając Prestona Scavo, Portera Scavo i Parkera Scavo, którzy są kłopotliwymi dziećmi Lynette. Wielu pobocznym postaciom rozwinęła się fabuła. Kathryn Joosten kontynuowała swoją rolę sąsiadki Karen McCluskey, wszechobecnej w życiu mieszkańców Wisteria Lane. Pat Crawford Brown wcieliła się w sąsiadkę, Idę Greenberg, zaś Jake Cherry pojawił się w kilku odcinkach, w których wcielił się w Traversa McLaina, syna Edie. Pomimo licznych występów w pierwszych sezonach, Richard Burgi pojawił się tylko w jednym odcinku w tym sezonie, przedstawiając Karola Mayera. Częścią historii Lynette była Nora Huntington, wcielona przez Kiersten Warren, przedstawiająca kobietę, z którą Tom miał romans. Romans zaowocował tym, że Nora zaszła w ciążę z Kaylą, obecnie jedenastoletnią, przedstawianą przez Rachel G. Fox. Jason Gedrick wcielił się w Ricka Colettiego, który jest zainteresowany Lynette. Cody Kasch pojawił się ponownie jako Zach Young po dwóch sezonach. Mark Moses wrócił do serialu jako Paul Young, tym razem kolega więźnia Mike'a Delfino. Jesse Metcalfe powrócił po rocznej nieobecności, wcielając się w Johna Rowlanda, byłego kochanka Gabrielle, który przygotowuje się do zbliżającego się małżeństwa. Victor Lang, wcielony przez Johna Slattery, natychmiast staje się przedmiotem zainteresowania Gabrielle po swoim pierwszym występie w szesnastym odcinku sezonu. Gwendoline Yeo działała jako Xiao-Mei, zastępcza matka Gabrielle i „dziecka Carlosa”. Ian Hainsworth, przedstawiony przez Dougraya Scotta, był głównym zainteresowaniem Susan w tym sezonie, tworząc trójkąt miłosny między nimi obojgiem a Mikiem. Matt Roth grał Arta Shepherda, pedofila, który tymczasowo przenosi się na Wisteria Lane. Dakin Matthews pojawił się jako wielebny Sykes, wielebny w lokalnym kościele prezbiteriańskim. Częścią głównego kręgu tajemnicy sezonu była Gloria Hodge, grana przez Dixie Carter, matkę Orsona. Alma Hodge, pierwsza żona Orsona, która przybywa na Wisteria Lane, została przedstawiona przez Valerie Mahaffey, natomiast Carolyn Bigsby, tajemniczą kobietę, której głównym celem jest zniszczenie małżeństwa Orsona i Bree, została przedstawiona przez Laurie Metcalf. '''Główna obsada' W pozostałych rolach Gościnnie Lista odcinków Odcinki specjalne Produkcja Michael Edelstein i Tom Spezialy, którzy byli producentami wykonawczymi w pierwszym i drugim sezonie, nie wrócili na trzeci sezon serialu z powodu różnic twórczych. Zastąpili ich Kevin Murphy i George W. Perkins. John Pardee, Joey Murphy i Chris Black nadal służyli jako producenci wykonawczy. Decyzja Cherry o przesunięciu fabuły o sześć miesięcy do premiery trzeciego sezonu była odpowiedzią na problematyczny drugi sezon serialu. Cherry stwierdził, że większość drugiego sezonu żałował, ponieważ problemy z harmonogramem utrudniały zaplanowanie fabuły sezonu. Obsada wyraziła również rozczarowanie w drugim sezonie; James Denton rozważał opuszczenie obsady, a Marcia Cross wyznała: Byłam u Marca kilka razy, ze skargami na temat scenariusza. Cherry stwierdził, że sześciomiesięczny skok czasu pomógłby w szybszym rozwoju fabuł, ponieważ fabuła drugiego sezonu była opóźniona. Dla głównej tajemnicy sezonu, Cherry i pisarze chcieli włączyć więcej głównych postaci z serii, zamiast wprowadzać różne nowe, jak zrobili to w drugim sezonie z Betty Applewhite i jej rodziną. Opracowali linię fabularną wokół Orsona. Aby odświeżyć serial, zatrudniono kilku nowych pisarzy, w tym Greensteina, Joe Keenana, który był również producentem wykonawczym, i Boba Daily, który był producentem. Cherry stwierdził, że obsada zareagowała pozytywnie na nowy materiał na sezon. Sezon jest pierwszym, w którym regularnie występuje Kyle MacLachlan. Postać Orsona miała być na początku zainteresowana Susan, dopóki Cherry nie zdecydował się na połączenie Orsona z Bree. Dodatkowo, kiedy Orson został wprowadzony pod koniec drugiego sezonu, początkowo miał zostać artystą. Dougray Scott zadebiutował w premierze sezonu jako Ian Hainsworth, romantyczne zainteresowana Susan. Cherry wyraził opinię, że postać „może legalnie rywalizować z Mike'em o uczucia Susan. Daily skomentował fabułę, mówiąc: Mów o ciemnej komedii - próbujemy znaleźć humor w tych dwóch ludziach wiążących się z faktem, że każdy z nich ma partnera w śpiączce. Oglądalność i recenzje Sezon otrzymał pozytywne recenzje, większość krytyków odnotowała poprawę po nieudanym drugim sezonie. Zespół produkcyjny i członkowie obsady otrzymali pozytywną krytyczną odpowiedź, co zaowocowało licznymi nagrodami i nominacjami. W tym sezonie wyemitowano również odcinek „Bang”, w którym główni bohaterowie zajmowali się fotografowaniem w lokalnym supermarkecie. Najwyżej ocenianym odcinkiem sezonu była premiera sezonu, oglądana przez 24,09 mln widzów z oceną 8,5, zajmującą drugie miejsce w tygodniu. David Kronke napisał, że serial „powraca do swojego niegodziwego dowcipu''. Pochwalił cztery główne aktorki za ich komedię i doszedł do wniosku: „Rzadko widowisko wypuszcza rekina tak dobrze''. David Bianculli, porównał premierę do drugiego sezonu serialu, zauważając, że odcinek pokazał „pewność siebie i świadomą żartobliwość, której brakowało przez większość ubiegłego roku”. Bianculli wyraził opinię, że odcinek zwrócił jakość pierwszego sezonu serialu. Lindsay Soll zidentyfikowała Evę Longorię jako najsilniejszego wykonawcę odcinka. Dave Anderson nazwał premierę sezonu pierwszorzędną, chwaląc komediową fabułę Bree i deklarując pomysłową fabułę tajemnicy Orsona. Pochwalił występ Marcii Cross, ale wyraził opinię, że Longoria zapewnia najlepszą komedię sezonu. Pochwalił także aktorstwo Teri Hatcher, komentując, że „''była niesamowita w przejmującej scenie''. Anderson określił fabułę Scavo jako „najsłabsze ogniwo” w odcinku i miał nadzieję, że postacie Nory i Kayli nie pozostaną w serialu zbyt długo. Matt Roush podzielił się podobnymi odczuciami dotyczącymi fabuły Scavo, stwierdzając, że premiera była dobra. Robert Bianco przyznał, że „''Listen to the Rain on the Roof” udało się uniknąć powtarzania wielu błędów drugiego sezonu, zauważając, że czterech głównych bohaterów spędza więcej czasu razem. Jen Creer została zmieszana w swojej recenzji. Skrytykowała brak oryginalności w fabule, pisząc, że odcinek był podobny do Seks w wielkim mieście. Niemniej jednak, Creer. Andy Dehnart był nieco bardziej pozytywny w swojej recenzji, przyznając, że „większość gospodyń domowych utknęła w koleinach drugiego sezonu”, ogólna jakość serialu poprawiła się, przytaczając fabułę Orsona jako mile widzianą zmianę od powolny łuk tajemnicy Applewhite. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Dehnart zatwierdził ten odcinek i poczuł, że program „''może być na dobrej drodze, by wreszcie zadowolić publiczność nowymi, choć znanymi sposobami”.'' Nagrody Sezon zyskał uznanie krytyków, co zaowocowało licznymi nagrodami i nominacjami dla obsady i ekipy. W 59. edycji Primetime Emmy Awards 16 września 2007 Felicity Huffman otrzymała nominację za rolę Lynette Scavo w odcinku Bang, w kategorii najlepszej aktorki w serialu komediowym. Nominacje w roli najlepszej aktorki w serialu komediowym otrzymały Dixie Carter, za rolę Glorii Hodge w odcinku „''Dzieci i sztuka''” oraz Laurie Metcalf za rolę w „''Słuchaj deszczu na dachu''”, grając Carolyn Bigsby. Finał sezonu otrzymał nominację do Outstanding Costumes, natomiast „''It Takes Two''” był nominowany do nagrody Outstanding Hairsyling, a zespół produkcyjny otrzymał także nominację za wybitny casting w serialu komediowym. W 2007 roku Eva Longoria była nominowana za rolę Gabrielle Solis, The Casting Society of America nominowała Junie Lowry-Johnsona i Scotta Genkingera do nagrody Best Comedy Episodic Casting, podczas gdy nagroda Costume Designer's Guild Awards była nominowana do serii doskonałości za kostiumy dla telewizji. Alliance Against Defamation Media Awards seria jest nominowana do nagrody Outstanding Comedy Series, a Imagen Foundation Awards Eva Longoria nominowana do najlepszej aktorki telewizyjnej. Longoria otrzymała także nominację w 2007 People's Choice Awards , co zaowocowało przyznaniem jej tytułu Najlepszej Aktorki Telewizyjnej. Podczas Festiwalu TV Monte Carlo w 2007 roku seria wygrywa nagrodę dla Najlepszego Serialu Komediowego w kategorii International TV Audience Award, po kolejnej udanej nominacji w poprzednim roku. Przedstawienie Marcii Cross z występami Bree Van de Kamp i Shawna Pyfroma w roliAndrew Van de Kampa zostało nominowanych do roli w serialu komediowym podczas 2007 Prism Awards. Cross została nagrodzona w konkursie Satellite Awards w 2006 roku dla najlepszej aktorki w serialu muzycznym lub komediowym, podczas gdy portret Laurie Metcalf w roli Carolyn Bigsby spowodował, że otrzymała nominację podczas ceremonii w tym samym roku. Podczas rozdania nagród Screen Actors Guild Awards w 2007 r. Serial był nominowany do nagrody za wybitną obsadę w serialu komediowym, po nominacji do nagrody telewizji komediowej Choice Choice Awards oraz nominacji do aktorki komediowej Eva Longoria for Choice Television. W konkursie Young Artist Awards w 2006 roku widzimy zarówno Joy Lauren, jak i Rachel G. Fox za ich kreacje odpowiednio Danielle Van de Kamp i Kayla Huntington Scavo. Fakty * Bohaterowie tacy jak Susan Mayer, Lynette Scavo, Gabrielle Solis, Edie Britt i Tom Scavo są jedynymi fizycznie widzianymi w każdym odcinku sezonu. Oprócz nich Mary Alice Young jest lektorem dla wszystkich 23 odcinków, chociaż w [[''My Husband, the Pig]]'' (odcinek opowiadany przez Rexa Van de Kampa), jej głos jest słyszalny tylko w poprzednim odcinku Gotowe na wszystko. * Jest to jedyny sezon, w którym postać Edie Britt pojawia się w każdym odcinku. * Ze względu na ciążę aktorki Marcii Cross, postać Bree nie pojawia się w każdym odcinku sezonu. Ponadto, po raz pierwszy w serii, męska postać (Tom) pojawia się w każdym odcinku sezonu, a trzy inne męskie postacie (Mike, Carlos i Orson) pojawiają się w większej liczbie odcinków niż jedna z głównych gospodyń domowych - w tym przypadku (Bree). * To jedyny sezon, w którym postać Austina McCanna występuje w roli głównej. * Sezon oglądany był przez 19,30 milionową widownię. Wydanie DVD Zobacz też *Kompletny trzeci sezon Galeria Gotowe dvd.jpg|''Oryginalna okładka DVD'' wedding.jpg|''Gospodynie ostrzegają Bree przed ślubem'' Sezon3.jpg|''Kompletny sezon trzeci'' S3.jpg en:Season 3 fr:Saison 3 ro:Sezonul 3 Kategoria:Sezon trzeci Kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko Kategoria:Sezony